Ask Alex
by Alex The Owl
Summary: My question show
1. Opening

The camera turns on to reveal Alex in his hollow house.

"Hey, Owl Lovers! Your favorite snowy owl is back. And I got a special announcement for ya; I'm now hosting this special show named Ask Alex where I will answer the people's questions. I know Alexriolover95 and Nightfly123 already did it, but I told myself since I'm no longer writing long stories, why not hosting a show like this, he, he, he. Anyways, send me your questions and I'll make a pleasure to answer them. Why? Because the owl say so!"


	2. Ask Alex 1

Alex turns the camera on in his hollow room.

"Hello, Owl Lovers, and welcome to Ask Alex #1. That's right. I can't wait to answer the Rio fandom's questions, so let's shoot them out!"

Question #1: Will FZW ever come back from its hiatus? How is UCW doing with its partnerships?

"Well, I don't know for FZW; it's all up to Deathdefier243. And UCW is doing his partnerships pretty good; I'm gonna make a UCW/UWA PPV in September."

Question #2: What made you decide to make Bia a lesbian or Bisexual in the Super Rio: Armageddon story since in the story before that it was Carlos who was in love with Bia but in the Super Rio: Armageddon story and throughout the rest of the series she is in love with Alondra who is also a female and one of those who rescued Bia and her family in Super Rio: Injustice.

"Well, I admit that I wanted to create a BiaxCarlos relationship, but I finally decided to accept Shyguy86's request to make a relationship with his OC, Alondra."

Question #3: How come Nightfly, Alexriolover and you don't make an "Answers and Questions" story all together, where you will each answer your own questions and then combine in them into one chapter?

"Because it would include that we work together regularly and it would take a lot of time to update such a story since we're not always active on this site. It goes faster if we do them individually."

Question #4: How do you think the Rio Army is doing so far?

"Oh, I think they're doing pretty good. I haven't heard from most of it's members in recent times, but I think we're doing pretty good."

Question #5: If you can be any kind of bird, except for a Snow Owl, what would it be?

"Honestly, I would like to be a penguin. I always loved them; it's cool to have a fluffy belly like mine, but I would also like to have a round and smooth one... Okay, I don't want things to get weird. Next question."

Question #6: What would be your thoughts over the plausibility of an realistic internal conflict between the numerous subcategories and ethnicities of bird species on this archive? I could imagine a civil war between owl and macaw species, which would be a heavily one-sided match-up if I may add (story idea for anyone?) If you think I'm 'racist', let us not forget that owls are predators, macaws are prey... It's a natural conflict just waiting to happen even if they were quote on quote 'civilized'.

Alex looks at the camera with his eyes half-closed. "Next question."

Question #7: What is your reasoning behind being a Snowy owl and not a magnificent, superior and noble Barn owl of the Tyto category? (Please don't mind the cruel humor, real question though).

"Lemme tell you this: snowy owls can be as strong and noble as barn owls! The Great Tree have two snowy owls as king and queen who are my parents by the way."

Question #8: How'd you come across this site (Rio FanFiction specifically)?

"Well, one day, I found this Rio fanfiction, Deadly Secrets and decided to read it. It took my a whole night, but it was worth it. Next, I found Ricardo The Black Hawk's stories and rode them which made my decision to become a Rio author and joined this site."

Question #9: Who is your favorite character from Code Lyoko?

"Ulrich Stern. I always found him cool with his samuraï like personality and his two swords on Lyoko."

Question #10: If you weren't an author here, what would you be doing instead?

"I would be dancing, of course." Alex started dancing on Never Gonna Give You Up.

Question #11: What are your favorite YouTube channels?

"Gore & Perkins, The Annoying Orange and UpUpDownDown."

"Well, that will be enough for the first edition of Ask Alex. I hope you are satisfied with the answers I gave. Send me more questions and let's see each other again soon. Why? BECAUSE THE OWL SAY SO!"


	3. Ask Alex 2

Alex turns the camera on in his hollow room.

"Hello, Owl Lovers, and welcome to Ask Alex #2. I love to answer questions, so shoot it out!"

Question #1: Except for Blu and Jewel, as well as you and another bird, who is your favorite pairing in this archive?

"Honestly, it's Tomada and sorrel. Those two goes so well along with each other."

Question #2: If there was any super power from Dragon Ball Z like the Kamehameha or any type of super power what would it be?

Alex looked curiously. "What do you mean by "If there was any super power"?"

Question #3: Can I feel your fluffy belly?

"Sure." Alex putted his belly in front of the camera and waited for someone to touch it.

10 hours later

Alex is still waiting for someone to touch his belly in front of the camera. "It's getting kinda long..."

Question #4: If you could name one defining trait for either yourself, or your OC, what would his most notable action/characteristic/thought be?

"Well, my most notable characteristic is my red eyes and my most notable action is breaking the camera!" He said with smashing the camera that showed: "WE ARE CURRENTLY EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL PROBLEMS"

Question #5: Has there ever been a time where OC 'Alex' considers turning to 'evil' intentions? If so, what was the cause for this change in moral standards, and furthermore did it work out for the better of him?

"Well, if you read Nightfly123's Super Rio Saga, you'll see that I indeed though about it because Skyler left me for Nightfly. I really love ya, Sky."

Question #6: Who is your favorite best friend?

"I don't have any; all my friends matters a lot to me."

Question #7: What's wrong with your beak?

Alex had a giant beak. "I wonder what he's talking about?"

Question #8: Who do you wish to have a fight with?

"Honestly, there is five characters of the Rio fandom I never fought but would like to:

-Ricardo The Black Hawk's Rico OC

-Ricardo The Black Hawk's Nexus OC

-Kludd from LOTG

-James The Phoenix Owl

-Nigel"

Question #9: Where is your car?

"Huh..." *cuts to a car crashed into a troubleshooter* "Nowhere" Alex said with smiling innocently.

"Well, that'll be all for this episode, guys. Make sure to leave more questions via reviews or PMs that I can answer. Until then, stay nice 'cause the owl say so."


	4. Watchbird countdown 1

**I was bored, so I decided to make a WatchMojo styled countdown. For my first try, I'm gonna go with the top 10 hottest girls in Super Rio. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Who doesn't like to have sexy girls in their epic shows?" Asked the WatchBird guy. "Welcome to WatchBird and, today, we're countding down our picks for the top 10 hottest girls in the Super Rio world."

#10 BustyBird

"While she may have appeared only in the super hero stories, BustyBird deserves to kick-off this list thanks to her breasts of the size of a dinosaure eggs. I bet every perverts dreams of caressing those juicy boobs and butt, but the lucky bird is unfortunately Sgt. Hawk"

#9 Velvet

"It's not really surprising considering that Velvet made photos for magazines before receiving her role in Super Rio: Judgement Day which she played perfectly. Alex declared that he was pretty glad to have sex scenes with her"

#8 Baran

"The queen of Ga'Hoole is considered the be one of the most underused hottest ladies in the Super Rio world. I mean, look at her beautiful white feathers and, in her anthro form, plump chest. She declared in an interview that she was a bit disapointed at the decision of changing Skyler's boyfriend and remove her as the princess of Ga'Hoole as she would have wanted to play a sex scene with Skyler"

#7 ex-equao between Bia and Carla

"We couldn't choose between Bia's sexy, slender body and absolutely pretty eyes or Carla's chubby, plump belly and butt and adorable eyes too, so we made the two sisters ex-equao. Let's be honest; who didn't fallen in love with these two girls or, at least, fantased on them when they saw Rio 2 for the first time?"

#6 Siax

"The Egyptian princess is without a doubt the pretiest girl in the P Squad. Her sexy body is already hypnotizing, so you surely can't resist her when she perform her belly dance. The P Squad was lucky to have her in the team."

#5 Karai (the girl from Rio Origins: Skyler's first chapter)

"Being an assassin, Karai is pretty much blessed in the chest and the butt (anthro form) which may explains why she took some much selfies of herself in bikini prior to play in Super Rio. Many fans also wanted to see her doing something "naughty" to Skyler in her origins story."

#4 Skyler

"Despite being small and not very recognized at her first appearance, Skyler quickly enjoyed a big popularity with the Super Rio fans. She had sex scenes with the most characters including: Alex, Nightfly, The assassin trio, Roberto, Nyra & Metalbeak, Siax, Polo and more. What makes her so good is that everyone says that she knows how to make beauty scenes while staying in her character."

#3 Angelus

"The goddess of light wears well her name as her beauty is comparable to the one of an angel. Alex delcared that, during the scene she captured and worshipped him, he felt like he was dying of pleasure. Some fans even exprimed deception about Angelus not appearing in Nightfly's reboot of the series. Too bad."

#2 Mauna

"The beautiful female penguin is a member of the queen Athena's guard and she is pretty much blessed in the chest with her heart-shaped form and very plump butt. Adding this to her aodrable penguin figure makes her very awesome. In fact, she was posing for a bikini magazine before getting her role in the Super Rio franchise. Some fans are even surprised that she doesn't have a boyfriend or girlfriend currently in the series."

Before we reveal our top pick, here are a few honorable mentions:

-Captain Hayabuza

-Nyra

-Jewel

-Eva

-Sorrel

#1 Athena

"Despite not being shown very often in the Super Rio world, Athena is considered by many fans to be one of the hottest girls in the world. It's not very surprising considering her sexy body, hot piercings and the fact that she is a light blue barn owl. Many fans are a bit deceived that she never had any sex scenes yet."

"Do you agree with our list? Let us know by the reviews or PM which girl in the super Rio world you find to be the hottest."

* * *

 **Did you enjoyed this countdown? Is there any other Super Rio countdown you would like me to do? Top 10 hottest guys? Top 15 battles? Top 10 most underated characters? Top 10 factions? Top 10 factions you didn't knew about? Top 10 powers? Top 10 transformations? Top 10 most shocking moments? Top 15 characters that should appear in the Super Rio reboot? Top 10 things you didn't knew about Super rio? Top times Alex was a jerk?**

 **Okay, I'm gonna stop here; review and PM me, pls :)**


	5. Watchbird countdown 2

**I was bored, so I made another WatchBird Countdown. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Super Rio is one of the most successful shared worlds in the Rio Fandom of this site. Yet, there is so much to know that you can sometimes miss one or two things. Welcome to WatchBird Countdown and today, we're counting down our picks for the top ten things you probably didn't know about Super Rio."

#10 SuperDuke1000 helped for the powers

"While Alex The Owl did give a lot of powers to the characters, he doesn't take all the credit for the work. Indeed, his close author friend SuperDuke1000 did help him giving Blu, Jewel and their kids their powers. Alex said he is still grateful to his friend for his help."

#9 Skyler's Outrage Curse have other forms

"Every Super Rio fans knows about Skyler and her Outrage form. However, what you may not know is that she can have many forms. Most of the time it's by putting a special symbol with paint on her abdomen mark. One of her other forms includes her Pure One form, where she turns into a Pure One and have their powers. Another one is her Naito form given by Nightfly where she turns into night colors and is more peaceful. And there is many others Alex created but never used on-screen. He however hopes Nightfly will use it in his Super Rio Saga."

#8 Alex's character changed during production

"Alex may be one of the most popular characters of Super Rio, but did you know there was a time his character was different. Alex The Owl said that he was originally going to have Alex be a young snowy owl kid with a pretty soft heart, but he decided to change him for a stronger character that could fit more into his world."

#7 Alex The Owl planned his character's death from the very beginning

"Speaking of Alex, he affirmed to one of his friends that, despite really loving his OC, he already planned to give him an heroïc death while writting Fight Against The Elements."

#6 The P Squad are based on wrestlers

"The P Squad are maybe popular among those who read Super Rio, but what you may not know is that Alex The Owl created them while watching a show of wrestling called CHIKARA Pro Wrestling. Apparently, he got inspired by some wrestlers to create his P Squad buddies."

#5 Alex The Owl worked hard to convince Ricardo The Black Hawk to appear in Injustice

"Ricardo The Black Hawk is largely considered to be the greatest Rio author of all time. This is why Alex wanted him so bad to accept his Super Rio apparition proposition. After he accepted it for Injustice, Alex declared he regretted putting him in the story."

#4 The fusion

"Alex The Owl confirmed that the fusion (like in Dragon Ball Z) indeed existed in the Super Rio world. However, he used it only once in Super Rio: Ultimate Battle, in Ultimo vs everyone."

#3 He brought Marco in his world by vengeance

"Marco, the villain of the NWO Saga, is from Kraft58's Dark Robe Saga story. When he rode it, Alex The Owl was hating Marco so much that he definitely wanted to pick a fight with him. This is why he asked to brought him for his NWO Saga. However, he couldn't get Alex to kill him as Blu was the hero of the story."

#2 He regretted creating the NWO Saga

"Speaking of which, Alex The Owl affirmed that he regretted creating the NWO Saga as he felt it was too rushed, didn't had any good battles, and was completely pointless. He affirmed that it was the NWO Saga that ultimately killed his Super Rio world."

#1 A crossover or second reboot is possible

"Alex The Owl said that he truly enjoys Nightfly123's reboot of his world, saying that he found things are made better. He even said that, if ever he finds the time and inspiration, he would like to make a second reboot for Super Rio himself. If not, he would like to make a crossover between both his and Nightfly123's Super Rio worlds. We can always dream."

"Do you agree with our list? If there is other stuff about Super Rio we didn't knew that you know, let's share it with us."

* * *

 **Don't worry, Owl Lovers, the next chapter for this will be an Ask Alex and not a Countdown. So shot your questions via reviews or PM :)**


	6. Ask Alex 3

The camera gets turned on by Alex. "Hey, owl lovers! You got questions for me and I got answers for you. So let's go for the third edition of Ask Alex!"

Question #1: A funny question: can you make Carla and Mimi's fat bellies bounce in front of the camera?

"Sure I can. Lift your wings, gals." Alex said to Mimi and Carla who obeyed. He then used his wings to make their belly wiggle and bounce.

"Alright, can you stop, now? This is kinda embarassing." Carla said with blushing. "Personally, you can take your time with me. I'm enjoying it." Mimi said.

Question #2: Eva as in, my Eva? Or Rafael's Eva?

"Rafael's Eva."

Question #3: What has been your favourite written story from you?

"Honestly, it has been Super Rio: Ultimate Battle. I just enjoy writting battles."

Question #4: Do you hate me?

"That depends? Are you the one who stole my last cookie?" The camera zooms back to show LEGO Luca hiding in the background.

Question #5: I noticed you do a lot of belly attention. Do you have a belly fetish?

Alex blushed. "Yes."

Question #6: Can you please tell the author that the following part of the Content Guidelines is broken?

Alex looked curiously. "What?"

Question #7: Can you please help the author accept the following suggestion to fix this story so that it doesn't break the site rules? "Since you used cloon-ar's request in chapter 2, someone can use it as evidence in their abuse report. Please delete and reupload so that you'll only use requests sent by PM. Please note that the rule against interactive entries as stories is in place because the story page isn't rightly set up to do interactivity. In a forum, one can ask and respond to the original post as many times as one feels like and go off on different tangents, editing and adding more info as necessary, but in a review, you get one shot per chapter per penname to give all the info and feedback and get it right, then you're down to PMs that no one else can see. That kind of ruins the interactive portion. Therefore, this site keeps interactive fics to forums where they can truly be interactive.

Alex looked with an empty look. "Next question!"

Question #8: ROCK!

Alex dodged a rock thrown in his direction. "Thanks for warning me!"

Question #9: Hey, Alex, show us your belly dancing video

"NO! NOBODY WILL-" It turned into a video of Alex wearing a golden belly dancing suit with sheets tied to his wings and belly dancing with Siax pretty good.

Question #10: Alex, you're an idiot

Alex activated his wingblade. "Come tell me this closer!"

Question #11: Are you the whitest bird in Rio?

"No; not when my cousin Vince is in visit." We see a little snowy owl beside Alex. "Hey, what's up guys?"

Question #12: Is your camera indestructible?

"Dunno. Let's see" Alex said with smashing his camera which broke...


	7. Watchbird countdown 3

"Authors have a lot of storylines in mind, when it comes to storytelling, but not all of them makes it to the cut and Super Rio is no exception. Welcome ot WatchBird Countdown and, today, we're counting down our picks for the top 10 Super Rio storylines that never came or didn't came out yet."

#10 Soren the Fullbringer

"A storyline Alex wanted to suggest to Nightfly123. To the Great Tree, Soren is devastated by the fact that he is not as strong as Blu or Nightfly for battles. During some days, some Ga'Hoolians, including some of Soren's friends, gets randomly attacked and injured. This anger the barn olw until he meets a schreech owl named Kildo who teaches him to be a Fullbringer and slowly learn about the mysterious attacks."

#9 Skyler's destiny

"Another storyline Alex The Owl wanted to suggest to Nightfly. In this one, Skyler meets the legendary trio of Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres who brings her to their home and add their respective mark to her Outrage one which allows her to turn into Fire, Ice and Thunder mod. The three lady birds teached her to master her new powers in sight of facing the soon-to-come legendary pokémons Grodon, Kyogre and Rayqaza who wants to destroy their island."

#8 Dragons vs dragons

"In this storyline, Skyler encounters a night fury and befriends her. As their bond grows up, Sky gains night fury powers and they soon learn that a large group of alpha dragons (from HTTYD 2) will attack their island. Sky and her friends must train in order to defeat them and save their home."

#7 Rio & Zambezia

"A storyline Alex though about while writting Injustice. This one would show Kludd and the Pure Ones trying to take over the tree of Zambezia (from the movie of the same name), but of course, Kai and the Hurricanes would stop them. As the Pure Ones starts to gather more strength Kai and his friends would had to go find help from Blu and his friends to defeat the Pure Ones and save their tree.

#6 The XANA saga

"In this storyline, LOTG's video game characters Shard, Parzival, Streak and Uria discovers an old computer room located underneath the Great Tree. They discover that an entity named XANA lives in there and, after reactivating the computer, finds that he wants to get into their world. They also find out that a young snowy owl named Tyna is inside it and decides to find a way to get her out of the computer before closing it. Code Lyoko fans doesn't need to know more."

#5 Super Angry Birds Rio

"Basically, this storyline is pretty much like Super Rio but follows Red and the angry birds (movie) as they battle villains and sometimes even teams up with the Super Rio characters."

#4 The P Squad Saga

"In this storyline, Alex and the rest of the P Squad hard about mysterious murders in Rome, Italia, and decides to go investigate. They eventually learn that a biological monsters gathering is taking place and that the Supreme hunter who killed Alex's best friend, Ben is about to cime back. The Squad must do everything they can to prevent him from doing so."

#3 Light vs Darkness

"This storyline was to tell the story of Angelus and her world of light against the world of darkness and it's leader. Since angelus would have an hard time fighting them, she would got to get help from Blu and the gang to win the war. But at which cost?"

#2 The Hueco Mundo Arc

"In this storyline, Nyra fled into another dark dimension called the Hueco Mundo where she established a new HQ called Las Noches and formed a group of Hagsfiends called the Arrancars. For unknown reasons, her group's purpose is to capture Skyler. Nightfly and the others will have to go to Hueco Mundo in hope and saving their friend and will have to beat every Arrancar and Nyra to win."

#1 Battle of the gods

"This one is pretty short: Alex The Owl though that the Greek Gods would choose that this world is no more worthy of existing and want to get rid of it. Therefore, Nightfly, blu and all the others would have to fight, Gods, Demons and other mythological creatures such as the Hydra, Centaures and the Kraken in order to save their world."

"Do you agree with our list? Do you think these stories should have seen the day or are better left off? Let us known in the reviews and thanks again for reading this."

* * *

 **P.S. Yes, the Hueco Mundo and Fullbringer stuff are taken from Bleach. I just LOVED those arcs.**


	8. Ask Alex 4

The camera turns on to reveal Carla and Mimi. "Hi, dear fans. Carla and Mimi here replacing Alex The Owl who decided to leave us take control for Ask Alex 4! So, without any further due, let's get to the questions!"

Question #1: Can you do the butt bounce thing that Gloria the hippo doses in the end of Madagascar one?

"Sure." Carla said as she and Mimi started making their butt bounce to the Madagascar music.

Question #2: Can you have Mimi share a minute long kiss with Tiberius the red-tailed hawk from the secret life of pets movie?

"With pleasure." Mimi said as she looked at Tiberius who was nervous. "No thanks. I prefer not to-" He was interrupted by a kiss from Mimi which made him blush hard. "that was awesome!" He said after the kiss.

Question #3: Can you have Carla sit on Mimi's fat belly and tell the fans how soft is Mimi's belly?

"Sure, lay down, Auntie Mimi." Carla said and Mimi obeyed and she lay on her back and Carla sat on her soft belly. "Wow! It IS really soft like a pillow, guys."

Question #4: Can you put Mimi and Carla into a bottle and see if they can get out?

"Nah, I don't think we should." Mimi said but they were suddenly caught by an unseen guy and forced into a bottle. "Knokay. That was knot a goog idead." Carla said as her beak was pressed against the glass.

Question #5: Can you do Carla kissing her sister Bia for 3 minutes?

"Okay, Bia." Carla called as her sister came. "What is it, Carla?" She suddenly pinned her under her weight and locked her into a kiss for three minutes. Bia blushed afterward as her sister smiled seductively at her. "What was that?"

Question #6: Can you have Tiago use Blu, Mimi, Carla and Rafael's fat bellies as trampolines?

"Alright!" Tiago said as all four birds were laying on their back with their belly up. Tiago jumped on all of them at once. "This is fun!" Tiago said. "Not *HUMPF!* for us!" Blu said. "Coulda been *HUMPF!* worst." Carla said.

Question #7: Can you roll Carla and Mimi into balls and make them go through a pinball machine?

The same unseen guy rolled the two girls into balls and putted them into a pinball machine which he started to play with. "THIS IS FUNNIER THAN I THOUGH!" Mimi said. "I'M GONNA BE SICK!" Carla said.

Question #8: Can you connect a balloon pump to Blu, Jewel, Carla, Bia, Tiago, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Eva, Mimi, Eduardo, Roberto and Felipe's beaks and inflated them all into fat balloons then tying there beaks shut and leaving them like balloons for 2 hours then untying their beaks and letting them fly around the room like a balloon dose when it's let go?

All the birds were tied and pumped up by pumps until they got round like baloons and got their beaks tied by the unseen guy. They floated like ballons around the room for a while until the guy untied their beaks which released the oxygene and made them fly around like missiles. "That was awesome!" Tiago said.

Question #9: Can you have Carla, Mimi, Rafael, Pedro and Blu jiggle their fat bellies in front of the camera?

"Let's do it, everyone!" Carla said as she started jiggling her chubby belly and the others copied her. Blu blushed a bit and was less fster than the others. "Come on, Blu boy!" Pedro said as he and Nico used their wings to make Blu's belly jiggle faster.

Question #10: Can you have Blu give Jewel, Eva and Mimi a full body massage?

The three girls were laying on three bird-sized tables and Blu shyly massaged them with his wings. They all moaned "Aww, yes!" "You're so good at this." "We love you, Blu." as Blu rubbed them, especially on their belly and butt.

Question #11: I like all of those storylines and I personally think that they should see the day. Also you don't mind if I can use them as ideas for my Super Rio series, do you?

"Wait, you wanna make another Super Rio reboot? Oh my gosh! Alex's gonna be so happy!"

Question #12: Can you have an anthro Carla wear a skimpy purple bikini and have an anthro Mimi wear a skimpy dark blue bikini and have them do a few poses showing off there chubby/fat figures with Carla's big breasts, big belly and big butt and Mimi's huge breasts, large belly and huge butt?

"As you wish." Said seductively an anthro Mimi wearing her bikini along with anthro Carla wearing her own as they started making all kind of poses which complimeted their sexy body parts for the greatest fun of the viewers.

Question #13: Can you have normal Rafael hold anthro Eva's huge breasts?

"Go on." Anthro Eva said in her bikini while showing her huge breasts. Rafael smiled excitedly as he lifted her big cleavage with his wings. "I love you, my sweet papya."

Question #14: Can you have Eduardo and Tiago use Carla and Mimi's fat bellies as bongo drums to play a song but it's secretly revenge against their fat sisters by making their fat bellies bounce and jiggle?

"Ready, son?" Eduardo asked Tiago as he was holding his wings on Mimi's belly while she was on her back. "Let's rock this house!" He said as he started using Carla's belly as a bongo drum while Eduardo did the same with Mimi. It was making a pretty good song. "I never knew you had such musical rhytm, bro." Carla said with giggling.

Question #15: Can you have two floating handless gloves use Mimi and Carla's bodies like dough or clay with stretching and squishing and making them into different things?

Two floating hands started working on Carla and Mimi's bodies as if they were dough or clay and turned them into all kind of shapes until it ended with their butts being squished against each other's. "Okay, that is somehow embarassing." Mimi admitted.

Question #16: And can you have Carla and Mimi press their big and huge feathery butts right up against the camera?

"With pleasure." Mimi seductively said as she and Mimi turned around and pressed their plump butts against the camera and slowly rubbing them to tease the viewers. "Do you think Alex will be mad after seeing this?" Carla asked. "We don't care. Let's enjoy the moment." Mimi said and kept rubbing her big butt against the camera.

Question #17: Can you have both Carla and Mimi squishing their faces together and both of them kiss the camera screen?

They both turned around and kissed the camera screen together. "Yup, he'll definitely be mad." Carl teasingly said as they kept putting saliva on the camera screen.

Question #18: Can you in a cartoon fashion have a steamroller slowly roll over Carla and Mimi making them flat bird pancakes?

Both girls were laying on their back as a steamroller slowly rolled over them, turning them really flat. "Great, now, we're paper birds!" Mimi said.

Question #19: Can you have an anthro Jewel put Blu's head between her big breasts and rub his head on them?

Jewel grabbed Blu's head and rubbed it between her breasts. Blu blushed really hard and even bleed from the nose. "Wanna go into Alex's room?" Jewel sedutively asked. Blu nodded and they got into Alex's room, closing the door locked behind.

Question #20: And can you have anthro Blu group/massage anthro Jewel's big breasts for 20 minutes?

"You heard this, Bluey?" Jewel sedutively asked while laying on the table. Blu nodded and started massaging her big breasts with his wings, making her moan in pleasure. "I love you so much, Blu." "I love you too, honey."

Question #21: Can you have Jewel with blue lipstick on her beak lips, Eva with black lipstick on her beak lips and Mimi with light pink lipstick on her beak lips and all three of them surprise Blu and kiss him all over his body?

"Ready, girls?" Asked Jewel as they finished putting lipstick on their beak lips. Blu then walked in and the girls all jumped on him, kissing him all over his body, despite him squirming, leaving him with a goofy love struck drunk smile on his face and covered with kiss marks all over him. "I loved this." Blu goofingly said.

Question #22: Can you have Eduardo lift weights and have Mimi sitting on the barbells bar putting more weight on the weights but all Eduardo sees is Mimi's huge butt?

As Eduardo was lifting weights, Mimi came and sat on it, putting more weight. "Mimi! Stop!" Eduardo said until he saw his sister's butt which made him blush hard. Hu humped the weights faster, making her butt bounce.

Question #23: Can you have anthro Blu slap Jewel's butt?

Blu slapped Jewel's butt, making it bounce. "You naughty bird!" Jewel said with a seductive smile.

Question #24: Can you have anthro Blu give anthro Jewel, anthro Eva and anthro Mimi a warm bubble bath for 40 minutes?

"The bath is ready, girls!" Blu called and all three girls got into the bath with their bikinis. They all relaxed as Blu watched them in satisfaction.

Question #25: Can you have Blu kiss every part of Jewel's body?

"Here I go." Blu said as he kissed every part of Jewel's body - her feet, toes, legs, parts, tail, belly, hips, shoulders, wings, back, butt, neck, head and beak.

Question #26: Can you have Carla and Mimi do a wrestling match between each other do who is the best fatty?

The two girls were in a wrestling and wrestled each other until Carla pinned Mimi's shoulders for a 1-2-3 count for the win. "I'm the best fatty!" She said with shaking her belly and butt.

Question #27: Can you have Mimi try to eat a entire large watermelon?

Mimi grabbed an entire large watermelon and ate it bit-by-bit until she was full and her belly round. "I did it!" She said before letting out a burp.

Question #28: Can you dip anthro Eva the toucan in chocolate and have anthro Rafael lick it all of her?

"Alright." Eva said as chocolate flew all over her body and Rafael came to lick it off her body completely which ended with a toucan kiss between the two.

"Well, this will be all for Ask Alex 4!" Carla said. "Keep sending questions and we'll keep sending answers." Suddenly, Alex came in. "Bonjour, girls. I'm back." He suddenly saw his house in disorder. "WHAT THE GLAUX HAPPENED HERE?!"

* * *

 **Thanks to Guest for all your questions. I hope you are satisfied with my answers.**


	9. Watchbird countdown 4

**Before we start, I've got a message for Guest. Sorry, but I won't be able to answer all of your questions: there truly is too much. Sorry.**

* * *

"Nightfly123's Super Rio series currently lives up to a huge hype from the fans. However, did you know that most characters from the first Super Rio world are absent from it? Welcome to WatchBird and, today, we're counting down our picks for the top 10 characters from Alex The Owl's Super Rio world or other spin-offs that should be in Nightfly123's one."

#10 Polo

"While there is enough good villains in his world, Polo definitely would be a good villain pick for a future story. Who could forget the purple phoenix who killed Duke and brought the Armageddon to the world?"

#9 Ricardo The Black Hawk

"While he is popular on the Rio fandom, our favourite black hawk wasn't really well used in Alex's Super Rio series (he himself declared that he wasn't proud of the way he used him). However, fans probably wouldn't be against the idea of him getting another shot in Nightfly's version and hoping he could find a suiting role for him."

#8 Oli

"Oli is Alex's big brother who ended up with vampire powers. While he may not had a lot of fighting scenes, the scene of him being reunited with his long-lost little brother was definitely touching. It would be pretty cute if he could be reunited with him again in Nightfly's Super Rio world."

#7 The other phoenixes

"Fenn is the blue phoenix and, as you may know or not, he is member of a group of six phoenixes, including: Felina the red phoenix, Ferris the green phoenix, Perry the yellow phoenix, Polo who has been mentionned above, and Xolus the orange phoenix. Since Fenn has already appeared in a few of his stories, why not the others?"

#6 Roran

"While our young spix macaw with his dual knives didn't made a huge impact with the Rio fans, he had something other characters from Super Rio didn't: his point of view about the battle between good and evil and the fact that neither can win and must see what they have in common instead of their differences. A character with such moral would definitely make something in Nightfly123's world."

#5 Reidak

"Reidak is Blu's big brothers and leader of the famous Flock of Doom. What's special about this character is that not only is he a big villain but he is also the reason the Rio Army got created in the first place. While it already exist in Nightfly123's world, he could be a good villain and bring some drama in Blu's family."

#4 Angelica (Super Rio: Ultimate Battle)

"Most of you probably doesn't remember her, but angelica was a young chick found by Nightfly's team before they fought against a group of evil birds in the desert. A good way to use Angelica would be if a couple who don't have kids yet would choose to adopt her as their own daughter and find out she have big powers."

#3 Angelus

"The goddess of light made her present felt as she was the main antagonist in fight against the elements and, even after, still had a major role in the series. She could start in the series as a villain and turn into a hero thanks to Nightfly's good nature. She could even become Alex's or Nightfly's girlfriend if they ever come to break up with Skyler or Bia."

#2 Ultimo

"Despite appearing only in one chapter of Super Rio: Ultimate Battle, Ultimo revealed himself to be quite the challenge as he managed to easily beat almost every main Rio heroes with little to no difficulties. Alex The Owl hopes this battle will win the Rio Award for battle of the year. Anyways, such a character would be a great obstacle for our heroes in Nightfly123's Super Rio series."

Before we reveal our top pick, here are a few honorable mentions:

-Arlene The Scarlet Macaw

-Flavio

-Ben (Alex's past best friend)

-Daniel The Scarlet Macaw

#1 Duke

"Let's be honest, who doesn't think of Duke as a great character? Not only because of his cool powers and weapons, but also because he is half-human half-bird, have a signifiant role in the story from the beginning to the end, but also had a great character developpement. If Nightfly123 could bring him to his story and manage to use him properly, there is no doubt fans would be pleased."

"Do you agree with our list? Let us known in the reviews if there is other characters that you think should come into Nightfly's world and which countdown you would like us to do next. See ya."


	10. Ask Alex 5

The camera gets turned on to reveal Alex. "Yo, Owl Lovers, I'm back! You got questions and I got answers. That's right! Now, let's shoot those questions for Ask Alex 5!"

Question #1: What is your favourite thing about this community?

"Well, the fact that we're all bird heroes, YEAH!"

Question #2: If you have a friend with you right now, what would you want him to do for you?

"I would want him to play a game of Super Smash Bros on Wii U for fun, yeah!"

Question #3: Who is your best friend on this site?

"Tomadahawk and Jameson The Phoenix Owl & Skyler The Elf Owl."

Question #4: What was the first ever movie you watched?

"Huh... I think it was Harry Potter, but I'm not sure."

Question #5: When do you plan on making the Animated Tournament?

"Not anytime soon, pal."

Question #6: What is your biggest family secret?

Alex looked right and left. "Come closer." He slowly whispered: "My biggest family secret is...

...

...

...

...

...

...that Hedwig from Harry Potter was my cousin!

"WHAT?!" Alex chuckled at the fans' reaction. "Yup; Hedwig was indeed my cousin. It may have been off-screen, but after that freakin Deatheater killed her, I can tell you I went to find him and did a blood mess." He darkly said. "Rest in peace, my beloved cousin." He said with some tears in his eyes.

Question #7: What helps you become motivated to write a story?

"Dunno: it comes naturally, like a worm crawling into my head."

Question #8: What inspired you to make the Super Rio Saga?

"Well, I wanted to make a story like Ricardo The black Hawk's with super powers and all. It's with the positive feedback I received over time that made me want do more."

Question #9: Who's your favourite WWE wrestler and why?

"Jonh Cena 'cause he is the GREATEST wrestler of all time! Never Give Up, Rise Above Hate, You Can't See Me, My Time Is Now!"

Question #10: Thank you for receiving me to your home

"Well, I'm just glad I can have people over again, now that this giant crab's gone."

FLASHBACK

Tomada and Sorrel are walking toward Alex's entrance door as this last one is waiting for them. "Hey, guys, how you're doing? Come on in."

Suddenly, an orange giant crab came between Alex and the couple with a threatening look. "No, no, no, no, no, nonononono."

"Just go around him; he's not gonna hurt you. Just go around him." Alex said and the couple obeyed, but the crab kept following them.

"No, no, no, no. No, no, no, nonononono."

"Alright, try just go under him." Alex said. "I think we should probably just go home." Tomada said. "Maybe we'll do it another time."

"Nonononono."

END OF FLASHBACK

Question #11: Do you get irritated by that "guest" spamming ridiculous things on your story?

"Not too much. However, I got a suggestion for ya, Guest. Why don't you create an account so that you and I can roleplay together via PM? Sounds good, right?"

Question #12: Have you ever done any extreme adrenaline activities? I.e. Taking a ride on a fighter jet or jumping out of a plane?

"Well, I once watched a video of someguy searching for the Kraken in GTA V and I almost puked."

Question #13: What is your reaction to sexy anthro avian ladies?

"I prefer not answering that question." Alex said as he turned to walk out of his house and spotted three anthro avian ladies in sexy bikini playing in the water. Blood rushed from his nose. "Well, that answers your question!"

Question #14: What is the best gift you received?

"Well, since I'm a big Annoying Orange fan, they rewarded me by sending me my own Annoying Orange." Alex said as the camera backed off to reveal an Annoying Orange on his counter.

"Hey! Hey, Alex! OWL have to go. OWL see you later. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Very funny." Alex said. "Well, that'll be all for this edition of Ask Alex. Keep sending me questions and I will keep sending you answers. See ya." Alex said as he walked out of his house and saw the sexy anthro avian ladies again which made him bleed again.

"DARN IT!"


	11. Super Rio The Game

"Hey, Rio Lovers! Alex The Owl here! And you know why? It's to promote and introduce you to the new Super Rio video game! Super Rio: Ultimate Battle! Yeah, I know: it have the same name as this story."

"Without any further due, here's the game format." Alex said as he took in his wing the video game's box (PS4 format) which represented most of the Super Rio characters with the logo of the game in the middle. "Cool design, right? I'm sure you like it. This game is avaible on PS4, XboxOne, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PS3 and Xbox 360."

"Now, let's get to the gameplay. It is pretty much similar to Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 in the sense that there are modes. The first one is Story Mode where we revive the events of Super Rio (Nightfly's world, by the way) through battles. From super Rio to Super Rio: Judgement Day. The other mode is Vs. Dual Mode where you can make battles for fun against a CUP or other players in one-on-one fights or in team battles or even up to 8-players battles. The fights are made in 2D and the characters can move from left to right to battle the opponent. They can catch objects by destroying the environnement which can either be offensive or healing. Other modes includes Training Mode to get used to the game, Mini-Game Mode, where you can play mini-games, Rio Market where stuff such as figurines, cutscenes, music, etc, can be buy with money won during the game, and Challenge Mode which is pretty much like Super Smash Bros' Classic Mode."

"During battles, each characters have an health bar to drops upon receiving damage and energy bar that can be used to perform special attacks or Ultimate Attack. The latest is the most powerful attack that can be performed by the character and genrally require the energy bar to be full in order to be performed."

"There is also a small Transformation Bar that slowly fills up with time and allows a character to make a transformation (ex. Blu can turn into Fire Blu). While some requires only one Transformation Bar, others can require 2 up to 5. The tranformations give acess to new moves and attacks that can be performed."

"Now, here are every playable characters of the game and they tranformations which are in parenthesis:

-Blu (Fire Blu)

-Jewel (Light Jewel)

-Rafael

-Nico

-Pedro

-Eduardo

-Roberto

-Sergio (Demon form)

-Nightfly (Earth Nightfly)

-Alex

-Skyler (Outrage form)

-Jameson (Devil Darkness form)

-Nigel (Demon Nigel)

-Bia

-Carla

-Tiago

-Metalbeak

-Nyra

-Tomada

-Sorrel

-Darren

-Sullivan

-Miguella

-Miguel

-Noah

-Padme

-Neville Wayne

-Siax

-Lila

-Apollo Bird

-Gaming Joe

-Amazing Redd

-Equinox

-Sir William

-Melvin Underbelly

-Rose

-Velvet

-Simone

-Diaz

-KJ

-Jewel The Thief

-Khan The Warrior"

"So, there is 42 playable characters. Now, let's get to the DLC part."

"-The first DLC is a special character, Jay The Trogon, Devianart's SammfeatBlueHeart's OC who is in anthro form and use a special pistol and huge sword as weapons.

-The second one is SammfeatBlueHeart's other OC, Ria The Trogon, also in anthro form, wearing a martial arts dress and using hyper cool close combat moves.

-The third DLC is the Gamer's Pack which includes: a Super Mario dress for Gaming Joe; a Luigi dress for Rafael; a Link dress for Nightfly; a Sora dress for Alex; a Pikachu dress for Tiago, and a Liu Kang dress for Blu.

-The fourth and final one is the Glorious Beauty Pack with anthro versions of characters with sexy costumes including: Blu with a small speedo; Jewel with a jungle leaf bikini; Roberto also wearing a small speedo; Alex with a small Guardian armour; Skyler with a sexy break dancing dress; Bia and Carla with bikinis; Tomada with a tribal dress; Siax with a belly dancing suit; Nyra with a bikini; Jay and Ria (must get the two first DLCs) in swimsuits, and Jewel The Thief with a belly dancing dress."

"Well, I hope you'll buy this game and play it. I also hope you'll use it in your stories, since it's not in real life. Well, anyways, let's buy Super Rio Ultimate Battle, leave me your thoughts about this game, and if I shall make a second one with more recent stuff and DLCs. See ya!"

 **And for Guest, I meant that you create yourself an account and we roleplay together in Private Messaging.**


	12. Ask Alex 6

The camera turned on to reveal Alex The owl. "Yo, yo, Owl Lovers! Let's shoot the questions for Ask Alex 6! Before we start, this one will be shorter as I won't answer Guest anymore. Sorry, pal."

Question #1: Do you prefer retro or modern video games?

"Honestly, I prefer retro gaming - N64, Gamecube, PS2, and all that. Why? 'cause nowdays, you need an account to play almost every video games. If they keep it up, soon, we'll need a driver's license to play. Disks are harder to fix than video game tapes. When you decide to play an old game, you don't need to make 1265 updates to play it. Finally, you can play with your pals instead of playing with strangers from around the world."

Question #2: Can you dig it, sucka?

"Of course!" Alex said with doing Booker T's spinaroonie.

Question #3: Do you like Nightfly's Super Rio: Battle of two world so far?

"Yes. Honestly, it feels funny to know that I'll play both a good and a bad guy."

Question #4: What's the strangest thing you saw?

"A talking lasagna" He said as Lasagna Cat from World 3 jumped beside him. "Hello, everyone!"

Question #5: Why is there some much handkerchiefs in your house?

There was indeed many wet handkerchiefs everywhere in his house. "DAMN!" Alex said.

Question #6: What are your favorite animes/mangas?

"Naruto, Dragon Ball, Bleach, One Piece, Pokémon and Attack On Titan."

Question #7: If you could bring back any video game franchise, which one would it be?

"Legend of Spyro. This game had so much potential unlike that piece of junk called Skylanders."

Question #8: Is there any TV show you think people should watch?

"Yes: Lucha Underground. Far way better than WWE, if you want my opinion.

Question #9: Do you have faith in World 3?

"Yes. I honestly hope people will ask me questions about it and Nightfly will include it into his Battle od Two worlds for a minor role or another non-cannon crossover."

Question #10: Which movie of 2016 you think is better so far?

"Finding Dory. I won't lie; this movie made me smile, laugh, cry, but mostly, feel nostalgia."

"Well, that'll be all for this edition of Ask Alex, Owl Lovers! Be sure to ask me more questions! I hope they'll be about my World 3 story."


	13. Pre-Ask Alex 7

The camera turned on to reveal Alex The owl. "Hey, Owl Lovers! Alex The Owl with a special announcement pre-Ask Alex 7. First of all, I'll have a special gust with me. Miss Jewel."

She smiled at the camera. "Hi."

"And also, I will make a special change." Alex said as he hate a funny fruit and turned into a female. "This fruit changed my gender. For a moment, I will remain as Alexia." He said with a new feminine voice. "Gimme question about that and also to my dear guest (Jewel) please."


	14. Special question

The camera turned on to reveal Alexia The owl. "Hey, Owl Lovers! Welcome to a special episode of Ask Alex. One of my friends in real life asked me if there was creepy hidden stuff into the Super Rio world. Well, Alexia will share with you all the creepy hiden stuff you didn't knew about in Super Rio. But before, I must warn that it is pretty scary and I strongly recommend every Rio fan who lives in both Super Rio Worlds to not take any risks except if you're really courageous. Now, let's go!"

#1 The strange dimension

"Even if it didn't happen a lot, it's possible to venture into space in Super Rio. However, if in a specifical asteroid zone, you break a special asteroid, a giant burning bird will come out and, upon entering into his chest, you will be brought into a dizzy dimension with moons smiling. Creepy if you ask me." Alexia said with shivering.

#2 The abandonned Rio hotel

"There's an abandonned hotel in Rio called the South Fun I think. It's old and empty, but, if you go at the third stage and get into the room E-25, you will find a bathroom filled with blood and an abandonned chainsaw. I don't dare imaginating what happened there."

#3 Jason

"Don't tell it to the kids, but if you go very far south, in the Amazon rainforest, you have chance of finding in the jungle an old cabana with an eagle wearing an hockey mask and a machete who will want to kill you at any cost. We named him Jason 'cause he is very similar to Friday the 13th's Jason Voorhees."

#4 Giant squid

"Based on a phrase Nightfly once told me: "If you look into the abyss for too long, the abyss will end up looking back at you". In the Amazon rainforest, if you look into a specifical deep river for a moment, you will see a giant squid passing by and, if you keep looking even after, it will try to catch you up. Don't ask me where it went: I didn't dared get in the water to follow it."

#5 Hidden Kamikaze

"In the world of light, outside the Angelus' castle, you may end up stepping on a special switch which will make a pair of strange eyes appear in the sky. If you shoot and throw something at them, a giant creature will appear and explode after a few seconds. I think it was a forgotten trap of the Angelus."

#6 Johnny Romero

"He may not have appeared yet, but Ultimo's father, king of hell, can be fought. If it happens, you can find under his throne a secret passage which will lead to Johnny Romero's head being impale on a sharp stick. Have to think that the king of hell didn't liked him, he, he."

#7 Aliens

"Into the Desert of Kuneer, Ga'Hoole, I know it sounds crazy, but you can find an abandonned wooden bathroom, like in far west, which is deep enough and contains a passage that leads to a room where aliens are doing something to a cow, but they will tell you to go away as they don't want to be disturbed. Strange right?"

#8 Alfonso's old message

"For old memories, Alfonso is the crazy scientist who gave Skyler her powers before getting killed by Stryker. If you go back into his lab, you can find a secret room with an enregistred message saying: "I can't believe it... that's just awful... I made a mistake and I can't fix it... Forgive me... Forgive me you all... They will be here..." What does it meens? No idea."

#9 Is Apollo dead?

"Apollo once had a mission where he had to go explore an old abandonned spooky mansion, like in Luigi's Mansion. At a moment, when he's talking to someone on the phone, a lightning comes from the window and shows a strange shadow of him. She is hanging farther from the floor and looks like it have a rope, as if Apollo got hanged. People thinks that Apollo is actually dead and that this story is just a nightmare from Alex's point of view. Do you think it could be true?"

#10 Zombies real words

"I know Super Rio: Hope To die haven't come out yet, but we all know there's gonna be zombies in it. Here's the thing: I listened to their audio voices backward. Look what it gives: "Help me! Oh god! Help me! Please!" Pretty creepy right?"

#11 Hell Valley Sky Trees

"There's a canyon in the Amazon that makes looks like night has fallen, even in daytime. If you walk for a good time, you will probably end up seeing some strange looking characters watching you from the top of the canyon. What are those things? No idea: anyone who tried to fly after them let us know that there was nothing."

#12 Bigfoot

"Many birds, including Tiago, affirms having seen something looking like Bigfoot around the Amazon rainforest. Is it true? I don't believe in Bigfoot. Sorry."

#13 Alligators in the sewers?

"Apollo told me that he saw an article talking about alligators living in the sewers under Rio. I don't know if it's true because the Rio Army have more important things to care about than a few alligators."

#14 The creature of the abandonned hospital

"There's in Rio an abandonned hospital where nobody ever goes. Those who do it affirms they saw a person wearing a pig mask covered in blood and with a chainsaw trying to kill them. That's why I prefer staying away from it."

#15 Kraken

"Many people affirms that the famous Kraken lives nearby the Rio coast, in the abyss. It is hard to tell as no one who used a submarine to go down in there ever came back. It is, however debatable as recent search found the huge skeleton of a whale in the ocean near the coast. But I'm too scared of deep water to go search for him."

"So? You still think Super Rio is a world full of joy and all? You're wrong; it is filled with scary stuff and mysteries. Feel up to the challenge of Super Rio's dark side? Lemme know with your reviews, my lovelies." Alexia said with winking seductively at the camera.

 **I admit: most of these are either based on real easter eggs or myths. But it was still fun :)**

 **I promise the next one will be Ask Alex 7**


	15. Ask Alex 7

The camera turns on. "Hey, guys, Alex The Owl, back to his male form, here. And guest what, I got a special guest with me for this edition of Ask Alex. Welcome non other than Skyler The Elf Owl!"

She arrived beside Alex and smiled. "Hello, guys." She then kissed Alex's cheek, making him blush.

"Now, let's shot the questions for Ask Alex 7!"

Question #1: What do you guys think about the crazy stuff with Jameson?

"I think it's completely stupid." Alex said.

"Yeah, my brother is a great guy and everybody should respect him." Skyler said.

Question #2: Do you think the community will get better?

"Sure." Alex said. "If WWE managed to get better than their last two years in only a few months, I'm sure this community will get better with time. Right, Sky?"

She nodded her head in agreement.

Question #3: Have you been reading Bleach manga lately? If you have, what do you think about Bleach final chapter?

"Well," Alex said. "that was not the best ending for a manga I've seen, but we all know it's because of the Shonen Jump bosses and because of Bleach's fans backlash. Too bad, this was a very good manga."

"I would like to give my opinion, but I didn't read it yet." Skyler said.

Question #4: What would happen if Hedwig introduced herself to the Rio Army?

"I'm sure she would have been a great member." Alex said with small tears as Skyler hugged him.

"I'm sure about it too, Alex."

Question #5: For Skyler: Who are your favourite heroes?

"Captain America, Iron-Man, Spider-Man, Wolverine, Storm, Wonder Woman, Super-girl, Scarlett Witch and Hulk." Skyler answered.

Question #6: Do you want another "Legends of the Guardians" movie?

"Yes, we all do, and something: if Warner Bors doesn't make a sequel before 2020, I'll go to their house and let's say there's gonna be blood!" Alex said with his red eyes.

Question #7: How did you come up with all of your catchphrases?

"Dunno, they just came into my mind." Alex said. "BTW, my favourite one is Because the owl say so!"

Question #8: Do you plan on doing any new fanfics for Rio in the future?

"Maybe, maybe not. The future's full of surprise." Alex said.

Question #9: What gave you the idea to write an Angry Birds fanfic?

"It just came like this. I have a lot of imagination."

Question #10: Did you liked the final boss battle against the monster in Black Ops III Zombies?

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT THERE YET!" Alex said.

Question #11: For Skyler: What are your favourite consoles (no PC)?

"My favorite consoles well... I use to have them but I'll tell you guys. I use to have the very first PlayStation and Nintendo 64. But I have right now is my PSP, 3DS and the Nintendo Wii. But I'm hoping for a Xbox 360."

Question #12: For Skyler again: Which Star Wars character is your favourite?

"My favorite Star Wars characters are Han Solo, Yoda, R2D2, Luke Skywalker, Ahsoka, Obi Wan Kenobi, Rey, and BB8."

"Well, that'll be all for this edition of Ask Alex." Alex said. "Make sure to send more questions for both me and Skyler."

"Yeah. I'm sure there's plenty of questions you have for me and I'll make myself a pleasure to answer them."

 **Skyler belongs to Skyler The Elf Owl**


End file.
